I'm So Excited
I'm So Excited Lyrics Maribel: Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen Tonight we'll put all other things aside Give in this time and show me some affection We're going for those pleasures in the night Whitney (with the Moms): I want to (love you, feel you) Wrap myself around you I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Maribel and Whitney: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Anna with The Mothers and Ta-Da! I'm so excited (Anna: And I) just can't hide it Anna: I'm about to lose control and I think I like it Anna with The Mothers and Ta-Da! I'm so excited and I just can't hide it And I know, I know, I know, I know I know I want you Izzy: Oh, we shouldn't even think about tomorrow Sweet memories will last for long, long time Maribel (with Izzy): We'll have a good time, baby don't do worry And if we're still playing' around (Boy, that's just fine) Veronica with The Mothers and Ta-Da! Let's get excited, (Veronica: ooh) We just can't hide it Veronica: No, no, no I'm about to lose control and I think I like it Veronica with The Mothers and Ta-Da! I'm so excited and I just can't hide it (Veronica: no, no) I know, I know, I know, I know I know I want you, I want you The Mothers and Ta-Da! Want you, oh-oh-oo Anna (with The Mothers and Ta-Da!): Oooh, boy, I want to (love you, feel you) Wrap myself around you Zoe (with The Mothers and Ta-Da!): I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Whitney: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Anna with The Mothers and Ta-Da! I'm so excited (Veronica: oooh-weee) The Mothers and Ta-Da!: I just can't hide it (Izzy: Oh yeah) Anna with The Mothers and Ta-Da! (Izzy): I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (I like it, I like it) I'm so excited (So excited) And I just can't hide it (I just can't hide it) Anna with Izzy, the Mothers, and Ta-Da!: And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you Ta-Da! (Maribel with the Mothers): I'm so excited (Do what you do to me) I just can't hide it (You've got me burning up) (Izzy: Yeah) Maribel: I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (Izzy: I think I like it) Ta-Da! (Maribel with the Mothers): I'm so excited (I think you get to me) (Izzy: Yeah, yeah) I just can't hide it (I've got to give it up) (Izzy: Oh woah, oh) The Mothers and Ta-Da!: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Maribel: I know, I know, I want you, baby (Izzy: I'm so excited) Maribel with the Mothers and Ta-Da!: Do what you do to me (Izzy: Oh, woah, yeah) You've got me burning up And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (Izzy: Oww, oww) I want you, I want you Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs